One False Move
by AsheLyne
Summary: Falling in love with a childhood friend is like stepping into a battlefield. One false move and your friendship ends.


**Author's Note: IM ALIVE. Lol I'm back… school's out, we don't get back for like a month… so… enjoy! (:**

**I don't own any of the characters. Only the story. Thanks (:**

_Kagome's POV_

"Bye, everyone!" I yelled behind me. "I'll miss you!"

Walking onto the airplane, I took a deep breath, taking in the new smell. My Mom said it would be better for me to stay in a different town. At first, I was really mad at her, for sending me off like that. But, that was before I learned who I was staying with- a childhood friend, Sango.

I haven't seen her since we were kids. I was afraid that she wouldn't recognize me, that we wouldn't be friends.

Quietly dozing off, I pushed the troubles and worries into the back of my head.

The dreary voice of a flight attendant woke me up.

"Passengers, we have reached Oakland. Please only unbuckle your seat belts when we come to a complete stop. Thank you for riding Air Express, and we hope you will take our flight again."

I waited a few minutes until I unbuckled. Everyone else had left the plane except another girl and I. She looked about my age.

She smiled warmly at me, and I smiled back.

"Hey," she called out to me. "Is this your first time in Oakland?"

I waited by my seat for her to catch up with me.

"No, actually. I lived here when I was younger, why?" I hardly knew this girl, but it felt like I've known her forever, we were taking so casually.

She stared at me wide eyed. I knew those eyes. That fiery hair. Before I asked her anything, she jumped to a conclusion.

"Kagome?"

"Ayame?"

"That's my name!" she laughed. "I haven't seen you in forever, how have you been?"

We went down the escalator and grabbed our bags. "Fine! I've missed this place so much!"

Ayame chuckled. "We've all missed you too!" Rummaging through her bag, she asked me another question. "What brings you back? I thought you were gone for good!"

"So did I!" By now we were leaving the airport. "But my Mom thought it would be good to spend some time in this old town again. I'm staying at Sango's! By the way, where were you?"

She looked at me, puzzled for a second. "Oh! I had to visit my grandparents. They needed help moving or something. You know, they're old. We finally convinced them to go into retirement."

I nodded, unsure of what to say next. "I missed this place so much. I guess I've always preferred little towns over busy cities. So, how's everyone?"

She looked up into the sky before slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Same old I guess. I mean, I guess I'm doing fine. Remember Koga?"

I nodded. They were both wolf demons. When Koga was like 5, he swore he'd marry Ayame. Over the years, before I moved, we'd tease him about that. Ayame loved him back then, but I had no idea about now.

"Well, we started dating a few months back." She looked sad as she told me this. "Well, he broke up with me on our 2 month anniversary. Said he was getting bored. I bet he likes someone else."

I tried to look heartbroken for her, but I didn't have any experience with this kind of stuff. The only guy I mildly liked was when I was still a kid. Before I left this old town.

"How's Inuyasha?" I asked subconsciously.

Ayame gave me a slick smile and winked. "Ohhh, got a little something for the half demon?"

I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. "What? Of-of course not!" I looked away quickly so she wouldn't be able to see how red my face was turning.

I liked him as a kid. Hardly even liked him like that… I guess it's just the memories coming back to me all over again.

"Oh, you know I'm just teasing!" she laughed. "But he's fine… I guess. I mean, he's more of a jerk, but still!"

"Ha, if I remember right he was always like that!"

We both giggled.

"Oh, and you should see Miroku! Remember how he accidently shaved all his hair off?"

I chuckled, remembering the time. He was nearly bald!

"Well, his hair is longer. I mean, not as long as Inuyasha's or Koga's, but he wears it up in a ponytail!" She laughed to herself. "It's sort of weird if you think about it. I mean, a guy's hair is either really long, short, or just in the middle. His doesn't fit any of those!"

We laughed and talked some more.

"Here, you probably need Sango's cell number," she stated, getting her own phone out.

Ayame gave me Sango's cell phone number, and her own. I gave mine to Ayame.

"Um, I think I should probably call my Mom. I promised her that I'd call her when I got here… which was about 20 minutes ago." I told the wolf demon, who just nodded.

I looked through my luggage for a while before finding my own phone. No new messages. Someone from my school, Hojo, somehow got my phone number and has been stalking me ever since. It's horrible. He's asked me out a whole bunch of times, and says he'll 'wait for me.'

I dialed my home phone. After 3 rings, my Mom answered.

"Kagome! I thought your flight landed earlier." I knew she was just worried. I would be too, if my daughter called me 20 minutes after her flight was supposed to land.

"It did, Mom. But I was caught up talking to an old friend." I said, quickly glancing at Ayame, who was petting a nearby cat.

"Sango?"

"No, you remember Ayame?" Ayame looked at me quickly when I said her name. I waved to her, in which she waved back.

There was a pause on the other side. "Mom?"

"Oops, sorry sweetheart! Now I remember, that wolf demon girl, right?"

I nodded, then realized she couldn't see me over the phone. "That's her. Oh, and should I head over to Sango's?"

"No, Sango said she wouldn't be back until an hour. Maybe you could stay over with Ayame for a bit?"

"Okay, I'll ask her. Bye!"

"Bye, sweetie. Love you."

"Love you too," I replied, before hearing a click on the other end.

Ayame walked over to me. "So, what's happening?"

I shoved my phone into my shorts pocket. "Could I stay over at your place for a bit? Sango's not going to be back for like 40 minutes."

Ayame nodded, and called a cab.

"So, this is where you live?"

Ayame nodded. "My parents moved out a while ago. I'm not sure why. Guess they were just sick of me." She laughed. "I never liked them anyways."

I took everything in. The dark green couches, leopard printed carpets, it actually looked like the perfect place for a teen to live.

There was suddenly a knock on the door. "I'll get it," I said, twisting the door knob.

There stood a girl and a boy, both my age.

"Sango!" I screamed. I ran up to her and gave her a hug. "You're back early! My Mom said you wouldn't be back for 40 minutes!"

She shrugged. "They let me out early. I'm so glad your back! We all missed you so much!"

"Me too!" I looked at the boy with dark hair. Judging from his ponytail, I knew it was Miroku. "Miroku!" I screeched, giving him a hug. "You're not bald anymore!"

"That's a nice way of greeting someone," he mumbled back, before returning the hug.

Ayame walked up to us. "Well, looks like almost everyone's here!"

"Well, you know. Not Inuyasha or Koga," Miroku stated, rolling his eyes at 'Koga'.

Sango disappeared in the hallway for a minute. When she returned, she smiled. "Um, Inuyasha's here!"

My heart started beating fast. Miroku and Sango moved out of the doorway to show another boy.

"Heh."

I knew that voice anywhere.

Inuyasha.

**Author's Note: So… how was it? I'll be working on the next chapter, but could I ask for… 5 reviews? Pleeeeasssseee? :D Lol, I wish! **

**Tell me if you liked it and please review!**


End file.
